


Lost in Data

by udazken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Data

“那是另一个世界啊。”

不知怎么，这是整个高中生涯的近代史课上关于四十几年前超级英雄满天飞的时代里让Gabriel Stark感触最深的一句话。

地球上的超级英雄已经所剩无几，还在大众视线中忙活的只有蜘蛛侠。他们这个年纪的男生对以前那个战火肆虐的时代没有了感触，对“超能力”的崇拜一如既往。每个人都拿蜘蛛侠当偶像，梦想着和他一样在天上飞来飞去，或许更想的是让他们所欣赏的姑娘们因此多看他们一眼。

老一辈的则意见有些分裂，一部分人并不怎么愿意聊起那些睁眼就能见眼前的房屋一片废墟的日子，另一部分却热衷于讲述当初炮弹镭射擦身而过的惊险体验。

终究也都是过去式了。

复仇者联盟集合得快却散的更快，几乎没有留下什么可供参考的音像。辉煌的事迹被放大，口口相传最后冲上神话的高度，留给他们这一辈的只有似乎是很久远以前的虚幻的回忆，和真实还游荡在纽约市里的蜘蛛侠。

是另一个世界。Gabriel很赞同这句话。

他身边的同学在热火朝天地讨论昨晚蜘蛛侠的托起半幢倾倒的大楼的伟绩，Gabriel没有分注意力给他们，而是抱起了书本自行离开。旁人不以为意，Gabriel是他们年级里出了名的对超级英雄不感兴趣，一开始还有人说他古怪，可是当他Stark继承人的身份曝光之后，却也是保持在了一种微妙的互不干涉的平衡上。

听说钢铁侠也姓Stark呢，他们交头接耳一番。Gabriel的脚步放慢了些，但还是没有停下。

可能是四十年前的一些什么刻意的举动，超级英雄们的过去被无限淡化，就算是作为普通人类的钢铁侠都没有人还记得他脱下那一身盔甲之后是做什么的，就像是记忆中的某一块被扭曲、隐去。不好受，但是想不起来那就不想了，偶尔还能抓住一些零碎的片段，落笔之后又摇着头觉得逻辑不通。

钢铁侠是Gabriel的偶像，虽然没有人知道这一点，哪怕是他的家人都不清楚。他的家人都对超级英雄不怎么感兴趣，全部的注意力都投在了Stark公司里。

在他五岁的时候，父母忙于公司业务，似乎那时父亲在非洲谈一笔生意，母亲带着谈判队伍飞往俄罗斯去收购一个信息产品。那天该来的保姆没有来接他，取而代之的令人昏沉的气体和迷失了时间的黑暗。冲破这一切的是一个金红色的身影，掌心炮的白光在他眼前闪过，双色交替占据了他所有的视线，耳边响起一句：“Kid, 抓紧了。” 他被抱着飞回了家，又被浑浑噩噩照顾了一周。并不一直都是这个金红色的铁甲，他不是一直都在，有时候是一个拥有很好听的女声的银色的战甲，有时候只是一个不发声音的机器人。

在父母回来的当天他们就离开了，似乎一切都没发生过，似乎谁都没有来过。“不要告诉他们。”那人悄悄对他说道。他点点头，把这一抹金红色埋进了心底。

很久以后他才知道那是钢铁侠，却发现只有他一个人记住了这一场爆破。

他钟爱的金红配色在父亲眼里看来是所谓的“爷爷基因遗传”，可是他却连他爷爷是谁都不知道。家里并不怎么愿意谈论他，只有奶奶偶尔会用他看不懂的神情回忆着，说爷爷是一个很潇洒的人，一个尽情挥洒自己智慧的天才，有能力且心怀天下。

但是他不懂爱。

奶奶永远是用这句话结尾，据说他父亲曾经听的最多的也是这句。每到这个时候父亲就会过来拉走他，训斥几句说他怎么又来打扰奶奶了。

“哎。有人听我唠叨唠叨也是好的。”奶奶笑眯眯的，似乎又陷入了下一片回忆中。

Gabriel Stark 18岁生日那天，他时隔十三年再次踏进了他一直全身心抵触的Stark大厦中。那次绑架案之后他再也没有来过这里，他拒绝了接手父亲公司这个提议，给美国另一头的斯坦福大学信息工程系投了申请书。

“不是个什么好主意。” 他邮箱里第二天出现了这么一封信，找不到发件人。他摇了摇头，不以为意地删了。

父亲说的神神秘秘的却又看上去有些不情不愿，说他18岁生日礼物只有在大厦里才拿得到。“算是家族传统吧，成年礼总得给你这个选择。你已经背弃了去MIT这一个传统，另一个你看看总行。”

当是告别了。Gabriel这么对自己说。

他对Stark大厦的记忆已经模糊，但是他从没来过这个楼层——这点他还是很清楚的。感应灯亮起，电流激活了一排墙壁上的设备，像是散发的波浪一样一次亮起，最后是尽头铁门上的纹路。Gabriel神色呆滞站在通道的入口，依然没有回过神。

“这是…什么？”

“从这里开始再往上，都是你爷爷的楼层。这是他那个时候建造的。”

“可……可那是四十几年前！”

“你爷爷是个天才啊。”

Richard Stark很轻巧地说着，也没太在乎儿子是不是有跟上他的步伐，走上前去打开了那道门。走在半路的Gabriel再次驻足，好不容里给埋下去的困惑转为惊愕。眼前出现的赫然是金红色的钢铁战甲。

“MK46。”他的父亲介绍道，”除了被你爷爷给带走的血边战甲之外性能最好的一架了。Stark家的传统之二。18岁生日的时候问下一代愿不愿意继承钢铁侠的战甲。不过你对超级英雄我记得……兴致不高？”

Richard对上的是Gabriel近乎狂热的眼神。

他记不清父子之间上一次坐下来面对面不带火气的谈话是什么时候了，可真的再这样坐在一起，Gabriel心中的一份抵触似乎被之前的战甲给无限淡化。

“所以你为什么没有继承那个？”

“Tony Stark在我十岁的时候离开的，签了离婚协议，带着血边战甲和MK42飞离纽约，我在此之后再也没见过他。从我有记忆开始，似乎他一直都是这么的好脾气…或者说没脾气。Pepper说什么他就做什么，几乎全天在家里陪我们，完全称得上一个天底下最好的父亲。只有深夜之后他会不见踪影，从来不在Pepper的卧室里。我一度怀疑过他是不是晚上会出去干一些别的……你知道的，小男孩总是想象力很丰富。”

Richard笑了笑，似乎回忆那段荒唐岁月给他带来了些快乐的感觉。

“后来我发现家里有个暗门，打开之后通往另一个地下室，里面布满的都是这些机器人和高科技设备。Tony Stark就坐在一堆光圈中，调试一些我完全看不明白的数字和机器，我甚至不知道他有没有看见我，他的神情太专注了。在他拧上最后一个螺丝之后，我甚至看见了一个我从没见过的笑容，那么的耀眼和发自内心，紧接着又是令人揪心的痛苦的表情。而和在地下室的他比起来，白天那个永远温和亲切的他，似乎完全没有灵魂。”

“所以钢铁侠的消失是因为…家庭？”

“或许吧。”Richard喝了口咖啡整理思路，“至少我曾经是这么认为的。Pepper说不是。这也是他们最终为什么离了婚的原因。Pepper说那在他看来是需要履行的责任，结果得到的就会是一个空壳子的Tony Stark。Tony Stark不置可否，在Pepper提出这个观点之后和她聊了很久，在之后的某天道别之后，我从学校回来只看见两个战甲飞上了天，再也没有见过他本人。”

“他救过我。”Gabriel喃喃道，在他父亲惊讶的眼神中把十三年前的绑架案盘托而出，紧接着被大力拥入怀。

“你应该跟我们说的。你应该说的……”迟来的后怕和懊悔情绪几乎实质化到要将他淹没。再度松开时，父亲眼里也没了对他选择继承战甲的不满。“行吧，我们现在重新有了钢铁侠了。那得按照复仇者联盟的规矩办事，把他们都给召集起来一起开个派对吧。”

“诶……？”

所谓的“欢迎新人派对”被开成了“折腾Tony Stark孙子派对”，几乎要把Gabriel对钢铁侠的印象从偶像给变成仇敌。尤其是当他头顶一对猫耳朵，手掌变成了猫爪的时候，他都不知道是该招呼战甲来对着Loki轰一发，还是想办法找到他爷爷对他轰一发。

似乎两个都不太可行。

复仇者们这次来的特别快，可能是因为太久没有聚在一起了，特别默契的都拖家带口一同赶来。除了一开始于心不忍想要阻止一下Loki恶作剧的美国队长之外，其余人甚至唯恐天下不乱地继续加料。比如某个化身为发型师的斗篷，已经在试图给他的短发扎辫子了，最后弄成了一团死结。眼前的食物不知道怎么被人给换成了Bucky的李子，还没来得及吃第二口就被迫和Bucky打成了一团，美名锻炼战斗意识。

闹腾之余更多的是老友相聚的熟念感，即使是被折腾到已经瘫痪在沙发上的Gabriel都感觉到了他们藏在动作中的浓浓的怀念。Tony Stark没有到场。

“你们说他为什么不来啊。他和Vision都…。”

气氛一瞬间有些僵硬，Clint自知说错了话，扯出一个讨好的笑容躲进了角落。大厅里三三两两又打闹了起来，Gabriel躺在他的那个位置上正好能听见身后两人的对话。

“Vision是在避嫌吗。”

“可能只是怕尴尬吧。毕竟Thor之前说了，就连他也联系不上Vision和Wanda，这得是跑去了多远的星系才能连阿斯加德都探测不到了。没有对错也没有谁对不起谁，就是这么发生了。你看Tony也没来。自己的孙子的成人礼和继承典礼都不来……啧。我们也三十年没见他了。”

Gabriel认出了这是Banner博士的声音，还有黑寡妇。也不知道是谁在一边接了一句：“挺有趣的不是吗。当初最先走的人今天来的最早，一直没走的人却再也不肯露面了。”

“还真是这样。”Banner博士苦笑。

时间回溯结束之后，他们六个人屏息站在大厅里。Tony装模作样抱着一个咖啡杯时不时喝几口，队长蹲在角落里一言不发，Clint烦躁到来回走然后被Thor一斧子给绊倒，气氛压抑到浩克几乎要变身冲出。

最先出现的是一道绿光。

还没等人看清，身边的雷神连武器都顾不上拿，化作一道电光破开玻璃直径朝绿光撞去。剩下的五位复仇者三位挤去了那个玻璃洞边，队长抬头瞥了一眼又回到他那个卷缩起来的姿势，唯独Tony面无表情，还在一口口抿咖啡。

Thor搂着Loki大笑着与众人告别的声音恐怕全美国都听见了。

下一个化身拆迁队的是队长，在瓦坎达的飞船悬浮在大厦的窗户前，打开驾驶舱露出瓦坎达国王和冬日战士的身影时，下一扇窗户随着队长纵身一跃碎裂。

“Tony你都不管管，就你钱多啊。”

Tony没有回话，似乎完全没有听见。

博士和Peter一起来的，画了个任意门骤然出现在众人眼前，蜘蛛侠扑进Tony的怀里说：“Mr. Stark我再也不说这是您的错了。” Tony终于是露出了一个笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“没事，Kid。安全回来就好。”

博士的任意门顺带带走了Clint和Natasha，Bruce摆了摆手谢绝对方好意，留下来继续陪着Tony等。等什么人回来，或者等什么人不回来。

咖啡已经见了底，Tony还是举着杯子出神。眼前的空间一片扭曲，两个人影姗姗来迟。Tony终于脱离了这个老僧入定的姿势，抬起头来，眼中是藏不住的渴望和绝望。

“对不起。”Vision开口道。

“他还在那儿。是吗。”

Vision沉默了很久，直到Bruce以为他不会回答了，才听见一声很闷的回答：“是的。”

“保留着吧。”

Vision和Wanda离开了很久之后，Tony轻叹出声：“所有的生物都是有存在的必然性的。是吗。”

Stark大厦落了锁，五天后举行的是Tony Stark和Pepper Potts的婚礼。

派对结束之后，Banner博士给了Gabriel一个电话，说改装战甲如果遇到问题可以来找他。“基于你爷爷那完全已经靠不了谱的德行…还是来找我吧。” Banner博士努力说的轻松俏皮一些，可Gabriel 还是感受到了隐藏在其中的落寞。

那封投去斯坦福的申请书被他抛在了脑后，重新寄了一封给MIT，机械工程学。他成为了唯一一个能进入Tony Stark曾经实验室里的人，在踏入实验室的那一刻，一个声音由黑暗中响起。

“Hello，我是Mr.Stark留下的智能辅助程序。有一个Mr.Stark给您的留言，请问需不需要播放？”

“放……放吧。”

留言视频不长，也就短短几句话。视频里的人虽然老态龙钟头发雪白，却能看出和他长相所差无几。

“Hi kid，我是Tony Stark。实验室和里面的东西留给你了，随意翻随意用，注意别把Derek炸死了，哦就是之前的智能程序，只要他在，你就算把实验室都给炸了他也能找到办法引导你修复这里。其实没什么别的需要记住的了，除了一点。你当然可以用钢铁侠这三个字去耍酷，泡尽天下姑娘都行，但是只要你站在这身战甲里，这就是一种责任，会伴随你一生。

还有就是…不要管什么外星人地球人，人造物还是神造物，只要有了思想就可能成为伙伴或者敌人，一视同仁。所有的生物都有他们存在的必然性。”

很奇怪的结束语，说的却比之前的话都要认真。Gabriel默然看着屏幕暗下去，和一块电子屏幕相对无言。

之后的几天里他几乎都泡在了实验室里，把曾经的记录、能看的能查的能操作的都翻了个底朝天。在他对着主机准备开始拆卸重组装时，身后悄然划开了一扇门。

“什……”

门后才像是真正的数据库，成堆的资料和芯片，完成的、未完成的，完整安放在一边和碎裂在地上的，还有各种投影仪在孜孜不倦运转。

“这是什么？”他问Derek。

“似乎是Mr.Stark早期的研究，却包含了很多核心数据和一些跨时代的假想，用在今时今日也是超前的思维。”

Gabriel凑前，拿起最上方的几张纸看了一下。纸上被一个圆球形状填满，一边写着密密麻麻的数据。再往下翻是几张金发男子的画像，末尾署着“JARVIS”。他环顾了一下四周，所有的文件和芯片上都能看见这个署名，和另一个连在一起。

Tony&Jarvis。

Gabriel被传来的响雷从思考Jarvis是谁的这个问题中拉惊醒，窗外划过一道闪电，伴随着一颗燃烧的火球从天而降，划向城外。Gabriel看着金红色把天际一分为二，好似看到了十三年前破开黑暗的那一幕重新出现在眼前，一样的耀眼夺目，一样的冰冷决绝。

久别重逢。

毫无征兆，他心里跳出了这个单词，手中给Banner博士发了个短信。

“Jarvis是谁？”

“一个朋友。”对面隔了几分钟回了短信。

那块像是陨石一般冲破大气层滑落的石头不是他们一开始所想的陨石，唯一还在市里的Peter荡着蛛丝凑近了一看，坑里只是一块小碎片，被高温烧得包裹了一层碳灰，把灰搓掉一层之后露出了一截芯片的磁条。这块东西被直接丢给了Bruce，蜘蛛侠赶去了下一个被抢劫的地点，留下一句：“这不是我擅长的领域。”

Bruce不知道其中原理，他从来没能真的了解过所谓“魔法”的运作模式，他猜测可能是皮肤触感触发的投影。十几年未见的绯红女巫笑得疲倦，身后是近在咫尺扩张的黑洞。

“好久不见。我们其实有些想念地球了，但是…跑出去了就很难再跑回来了。这次这个大概是躲不开了…但这里离你们那里隔了十几个星系，不用担心会波及过去。Vis说至少要把这个给还给他。就算只是…作为纪念。Vis说他很抱歉。”

投影就这短短的几句话，Bruce看了看新片再看了眼身边的电脑，终究是没把这个给放进读卡器。他知道留言里的“他”指的是谁，也有预感这是什么。他手指勾起，轻轻敲了下外壳。嘿老朋友，好久不见了。

Tony Stark最后选择隐居的别墅选在了英国的一个沿海的小镇，那是连奥创都还没有诞生的时候，Tony买下了这里，对着Bruce笑得张狂。总得有个能不被全世界找到的地方吧，他说。有些秘密实验可以在这里做，到时候给你一个惊喜啊。

Friday机械的电子音在门径处响起，“Dr. Bruce Banner，确认通行。”

那一瞬间Bruce有些恍惚，似乎是回到了多年以前的史塔克大厦，初次见到Tony并且进入他的实验室的时候也是这般光景，只不过那时还是一个好听的、英伦口音的男性电子音。他握着芯片的手紧了紧。

推开门之后这种错位感更加剧烈。屋内的摆设和曾经大厦中属于Tony Stark的私人办公处没什么两样，过了客厅再转一个角便是实验室的大门，就连实验室的陈设也与当年毫厘无差。

Tony Stark坐在他的椅子里，身子弓着，脑袋一晃一晃的，似乎陷入了沉睡。Bruce站在门口有些无措，不知道是不是该出声唤醒这位老朋友。Tony帮他解决了这个困扰。

“Bruce。”他转过椅子来，很神奇的是他本来有些呆滞的双眼在与这位曾经的战友对上时，突然并发出了光彩，像是给一片灰雾染上了生命力。“Bruce，我这里从来没有离家出走的机器人。”

Tony在最后三个字上加了重音，倔强地看着他，似乎在等什么回应。机械女音在Bruce的耳边响起。

“Banner博士，这段话boss听不见。Boss现在时常会陷入一些过去的回忆中，他自己也无所察觉，我们只能尽量帮他减少他日常需要做的事情，以至于他别……。”

这话没有说完，但是Bruce明白了她没说出口的是什么。钢铁侠也只是人，而是人就会老。很神奇的是，也许是受到了受伤芯片的影响，他甚至领悟了Tony现在以为自己处身什么环境中。

“当然没有。”他安抚道。

“离开的从不是机器人……。”Tony似乎是得到了自己想要的答案，又转过了身去，重新陷入自己的世界。Bruce等了很久都没再能等到来自他的其他回应。他最终只能把芯片给放在了桌上，和Friday通报了一声。

“我记录下来了。”Friday回答道。

在离开别墅的那一刻，他再看了眼再次合上的大门，脑中闪过一个念头，在还没回过神来时便感到脸上有液体躺过。浩克在他脑内对身后说了一句再见。这怕是他最后一次再见到这位昔日的挚友了。

Tony是在三天后注意到那块芯片的。恰好他那时的思维还算清晰，得到了Friday的汇报说是Banner博士留下来的东西时虽然疑惑了几秒Bruce是什么时候来过自己别墅，却也放心地拿起了它。绯红女巫和幻视的投影出现在了实验室里。

幻视说他很抱歉。

Tony保持着拿芯片的姿势许久，直到芯片从他手中滑落，他才惊愕地跳了起来，把芯片捡起，像是在对待什么珍宝一样把芯片给放进了一个玻璃盒子里。

“需要我插上吗boss？”

“不…” Tony下意识回答道，眼中的光晃了晃，再一次陷入混浊。

四十年前的时间回溯带回了一切却依然没能带回他的Jarvis。太迟了，他对自己说，一切都太迟了。可能时间宝石也因为这个给了他一些额外的补偿，在众人离去之后他保留了一部分扭转时间的能力，虽然只能在小范围里使用，比如扭曲人们的记忆。

他能把全世界的人的记忆修改得模糊不清，独自离开之后躲回这个基地，叹息的终究还是没能抹平自己的记忆。明明那十年他很努力了。

他再次醒来时，直直往进了晚霞的余晖，金红色的光茫透过窗户照射上他的椅子，他伸手想触摸些什么，只染得他本已经灰白松散的皮肤红中透着光晕。他拆开了玻璃盒子，把芯片给放进读卡器中。

金发男子的身形出现在他眼前，逆光而立，脸上带着温和的微笑对他伸出手。

他站起身，一开始很缓慢，然后步伐渐渐加快朝他走去。

“Jar，我似乎在意识里给你完成了一个实体？”

“Sir，您看我这不是好好的站在这里，您的执行力永远是那么的出色。”

“Jar，之前的金红色你看到了吗？我怎么和你说的，只有这个配色最好看，最符合我的气质。”

“一直都是的，Sir。”

他终于握上了对方的手，展露出的是几十年未曾见过的灿烂的笑容。

“Jar你这次不会离开了是吧？”

“永远不会，Sir。我们一起走吧。”

Tony没看到他身前的显示器一直都没能读出芯片，而是在闪动了几下之后暗了下来，同时一串电火花切断了别墅的所有供电。回荡在屋子里的只剩下Friday的余音。

“Goodbye boss。”

钢铁侠从来不是不懂爱。

那个肆意的、张扬的天才钢铁侠，没了Jarvis之后剩下的只是宛如空壳的Tony Stark，一辈子背负着所有他需要承担或者争抢着承担起的责任。他的真情和爱迷失在了数据流中，时隔四十几年，寻了回来。

Fin。


End file.
